


airport mishaps

by aaxbbxx



Series: Written in The Stars • ASTRO oneshots [14]
Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-24 02:54:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18562468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aaxbbxx/pseuds/aaxbbxx
Summary: Normally, Rocky was the one that was rarely to cover up when they go to the airports, but lately, he’d taken to wearing hats and face masks... wonder why?





	airport mishaps

**Author's Note:**

> main pairing: socky

 

 

Rocky gasped as he threw his head back and arched his body in response to Sanha’s attack on his skin. He tried to keep his volume low (it was early in the morning and he’d rather not have Jin Jin or MJ find them like this thank you very much) but with the way Sanha was nibbling on his jaw, sucking hard to make it bruise, his mind circuited and he can’t seem to keep it down.

 

“Shhh, we don’t want to wake them up do we?” The little minx whispered in his ear before biting and tugging on it.

 

To hell with it, he growled and grabbed Sanha by the neck and claimed the younger one’s lips with his own, kissing him hard, teeth clacking but he didn’t care as Sanha whimpered above him and pressed closer to him. He licked his bottom lip, coercing it open, before slipping his tongue inside and tasting the sweet taste of Sanha. They battled it out for a few moments before he rained his kisses down the younger’s neck and staking his claim again and again, Sanha keening loudly in response. He went back up to cover his mouth and muffling the sounds with his own, hands replacing themselves on the boys back and dragging his nails down.

 

“Hyuk,” Sanha breathed out as they separated and they leaned on each other to take much needed air. Rocky ran his thumb over Sanha’s swollen and red lips before pressing few chaste kisses, pressing his lips over his over and over.

 

“We have to leave soon,” Rocky whispers as he trailed his fingers down the side of his boyfriend’s face, smiling as the younger shut his eyes at the feeling.

 

“Hmm, that’s why I woke you up early.” Sanha mumbled and opened his eyes to gaze down at him.

 

“And it was a good wakeup call,” he smirked as Sanha blushed (honestly, even if he had just practically initiated the steamy makeout session, he still gets embarrassed and Rocky found it adorable) as he bit his lip. “Don’t do that or we’ll stay here longer.”

 

Sanha released his lip immediately and reached out to flit his fingers over Rocky’s neck. “I’m glad MJ-hyung decided to sleep in Jin Jin-hyung’s room last night, since they had that date and we have a flight today.”

 

“Hmm...I know how anxious MJ-hyung gets before a flight, even if it’s short...but I’m not complaining.” Rocky eyed the rumpled shirt on him, eyes blown out, lips swollen; a completely devoured look Sanha was sporting and he felt smug to have been the one that did that to him.

 

“Stop staring.” Sanha muttered embarrased as he leaned down and hid his face in Rocky’s neck.

 

Rocky laughed and ran his hand down his back, enjoying the few minutes of peace before the dorm would be in chaos preparing to leave for their flight to Japan. As he hummed a soothing tune, Sanha shifting comfortably in his lap, his eyes found their reflection in the mirror and he saw something that made him dizzy with desire and also frustrated.

 

“Sanha, I told you not to leave marks on my jaw.” He was probably whining but he didn’t care. The younger just laughed ‘oops’ but didn’t really seem sincere.

 

Normally, Rocky loved how Sanha would leave marks on him, like he was staking his claim (he admits that both of them had a possessive streak; he was surprised the first time Sanha had revealed that but that’s a story for another day) but they had to go out in public and no foundation ever worked on it (he swore Sanha had casted a spell on it even though his mind supplied that it was him who refused to actually cover it up with makeup).

 

When they had came back from Japan a week or two ago, he had been covered up from a hat to a face mask because the little minx had attacked him on the plane (again, Sanha seemed to have placed a spell on the plane because for some reason their assigned seat area was empty) and even before they had gotten on the plane. So he had to somehow hide the fact he had hickeys and he looked like he had joined the mile high club, pulling on the same hat Sanha usually wears over his head.

 

“You can mark me too,” the little whisper came against his ear.

 

Rocky growled at the back of his throat before pulling Sanha to him and kissing him over and over again.

 

And if he was distracted on the way to the airport, if he had his mask down more than usual, and if he couldn’t seem to meet any of the fans’ eyes, then that’s for him to know just why.

 

And if he met Sanha’s eyes and exchanged knowing hungry looks, then that’s just between them isn’t it?

**Author's Note:**

> ....hi
> 
> alternate title: Rocky has to cover up his face because Sanha is a biter who loves to bite his jaw and leave marks.


End file.
